


Where did that bruise come from

by LookWithYourSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWithYourSoul/pseuds/LookWithYourSoul
Summary: Tom is going to kill who ever dared to bruise Harry.





	Where did that bruise come from

**Author's Note:**

> Tom was born in Harry's time, there is no Voldemort.

Any other day Harry would've loved the positions he found himself in, pinned up against a wall with his lover’s face inches from his own. Today, however was not one of those enjoyable days. He had been avoiding Tom for a better part of the week, and he knew this had angered Tom, and he needed to explain himself. Tom was holding Harry’s wrists up beside his face a little too roughly, which made Harry wince.

Tom stopped and stared at Harry, he had feared he hurt him, and was about to pull back when he noticed it. He grabbed Harry’s left hand, and pulled the sleeve further up to reveal a nasty bruise in the shape of fingers. Tom saw red. He took about a hundred deep breaths before he was able to speak. “Where did this bruise come from?” 

To anyone else it would have sounded as a mere whisper. But Harry knew there was barely contained rage behind those soft words. Which made explaining everything to Tom that much harder.  
\-------------  
-Flashback-

Earlier in the week Harry had been helping Draco and his quidditch team prepare for the upcoming match. Everything was going fine until a bludger was sent his way and hit the back end of his broom, making Harry lose control and fall off. Draco had seen this and rushed over to help him. Harry was hanging with one hand from his broom which was still spiraling and swinging him every which way. Draco was having a hard time getting close to Harry and decided the best way would be for Harry to let go and Draco would catch him. Not finding any other options Harry let go of his wayward broom, hoping Draco would catch or he would fall to his death. The blonde got a grip of Harry’s wrist, for about two seconds, and then lost it, letting Harry fall in the Lake. Neither had realized they ended right above it. 

All in all no one had gotten seriously hurt, and everyone went on with their day like nothing had happened. That was until later that night when Harry saw the bruise forming around his wrist where Draco had tried to hold him. “Fuck!” Harry muttered, “this is not good, not good at all. If Tom finds out.” The problem wasn’t who gave Harry the bruise, since Draco was trying to help, but the events that led to it. You see, Harry had been forbidden from getting on a broom due to his injury, from his own quidditch match about two weeks before. If Tom found out that Harry had disobeyed doctors orders the day he had gone out of the castle, he would be in a world of trouble.

Tom was fiercely protective of Harry. Anyone who upsets or troubles Harry in any way always find themselves at the end of Tom’s wand and subjects to a nasty hex. Harry, in a weird twisted way, enjoyed Tom’s possessiveness from time to time, but in this situation, it was Harry who put himself in danger, and Tom wasn’t going to let him off with just a warning. Harry would be lucky if Tom didn’t lock him up in his bedroom. 

\----------------  
-Present-

“I can’t tell you Tom, because then you’ll get mad.” Harry knew his argument was weak, Tom will find out the truth with or without Harry’s help, that was for sure. 

“Of course I will be mad Harry. You are my one and only, anyone who dares leave a mark on you will get what is coming to them. Now, you can explain this yourself, or I can go find out who did this on my own. And you know I will learn the truth by the end of the day.” Oh, Harry knew that to be true. Once Tom turned on his charm to full power, even criminals would confess their misdeeds.

Harry put on his best puppy eyes, in an effort to lessen Tom’s anger, and lunch into his explanation of how he had gotten the bruise.

“I was scared you would be horribly mad at me for getting on a broom before receiving the all clear from Madam Pomfrey.” With this, Harry leaned into Tom a bit and batted his eyelashes along with his puppy eyes. He was really working it, he knew, but darn it, he had to try something.

Tom smirked down at Harry, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Oh, Harry, I already knew you had been flying that day. The moment you got out of the hospital wing I put a charm on you that would alert if such a thing happened. I know you Harry, and knew there was nothing that could keep you from going on your broom again. You and I will deal with that later. What I am really angry about is that bruise on your wrist Harry.” 

Tom had backed Harry against the wall again without him noticing. The revelation about the charm had not surprised Harry in the least. To be honest, he had suspected it, but even that didn’t stop him from flying. But, what Tom had said at the end did. Tom should understand, Draco was only trying to help him. “But Tom, Draco was only trying to help me, you shouldn’t be mad at him.” 

“Even with how hard he gripped you he still dropped you in the lake. He could have simply used Wingardium Leviosa. Or any other number of spells I can think of.” It was clear Tom didn’t care why the bruise was there, but that the bruise was there. His puppy eyes and such weren’t working, so he had to bring out his biggest weapon. 

Tom was about to go hunt down Draco, when he saw Harry’s lip tremble and his eyes water. A couple of tears fell down his cheek, Tom cupped Harry’s face with his hands, and cleared the tears with his thumbs. This was so not fair, Tom just couldn’t resist Harry’s tears, even when he knew Harry was doing it on purpose. “Shhh Harry, alright, alright, I won’t go and harm Draco...permanently. Just, please, stop crying.”

“No. Draco was trying to help me, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have been flying to begin with.” Harry upped the tears, giving a little sob. He could see Tom’s resolve crumble. 

“Fine. I won’t harm Draco. You play dirty Harry, you should know I don’t appreciate being manipulated like this.” Tom leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. When did this boy begin to affect him so, that he would do anything for him, just to stop him from crying. 

Harry moaned into the kiss and let himself relax, knowing that he had won. His tactics had been a little underhanded, but it had saved Draco’s life, for the moment anyways. All that was left to do was give Tom his thanks, and he knew just how to do it. Harry took Tom’s hand in his and led him out of the classroom they had been standing, and up to his room. 

\-----------------

-The Next Day-

Everyone was at breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry and Tom were sitting together at the same table. It didn’t matter they were in different houses, they never ate a meal without the other. Tom was about to feed Harry some eggs, when the door swung open and a very angry Draco came inside. He spotted Tom and Harry at the Slytherin table and went towards them. 

Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh, but lost it and burst out along with everyone else. Draco was sporting a short, frilly, pink dress, pink and white stockings, and pink heels. The sight of a very manly Draco, wearing a very, very girly outfit was too much to handle. 

“You did this!” Draco had screamed at Tom, pointing a finger at him. “How could you do this, today is our quidditch match, and I’m hexed with this embarrassing outfit that won’t come off, and I can’t put anything on top of it!”

“Well, Harry forbade me from punishing you for bruising him, but he didn’t say i couldn’t prank you. You can still play, you would just be showing the whole school and parents that underwear that matches the outfit.” Tom’s grin on his face gave away how much he was enjoying this. He would have liked to do something unthinkable to Draco, but this was just as fun. 

Draco couldn’t believe his ears. He was doomed! His father was going to be on the stands. So much for helping Harry, he should have known his psycho boyfriend was going to get his revenge. Well, he could be dead, so the dress wasn't that bad compared to that. He looked towards Harry to beg him to convince Tom to undo the hex, but the guy was rolling on the floor laughing.”Uuugh!” Draco huffed and stormed off the Great Hall. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Harry was wiping away tears of mirth. “Please Tom, give him his clothes back, his father is going to be here today. Just for the match, you can dress him up again after. Pleeeease.” Harry put on his best puppy eyes, and Tom couldn’t say no to that.  
“Alright, I will let him play with dignity, only because you asked me to.”

“Thank you Tom.” Harry said giving Tom a small peck on the cheek. 

Yes, Tom would do anything Harry asked him to.


End file.
